


Country Boys and City Slickers

by ratbastardman



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Romance, F/F, Light Angst, M/M, sorta meet cute sorta not, yes this is cliche as hell but i dont care
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratbastardman/pseuds/ratbastardman
Summary: "This city don't take to kindly to strangers. That's why I'm here to help ya,""Y-You will? But-,""Don't worry 'bout it. Ya look like a scared animal around here, and people will try 'n take advantage of that. I won't let 'em though."





	Country Boys and City Slickers

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa this is my first work on the archive so pls be gentle ;-;  
Also! There will be slight mentions of incest, abusive relationships, and sexual assault!!  
Be careful and stay safe y'all!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is STUPID

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings apply here just a sad yeehaw boy starting over.

'Are you sure you're going to be alright sweetie?' Jakob sighs, rolling his eyes fondly at the laptop screen. "YES, mom, I'll be okay," 'I just want you to be safe, you know how those city folk can be..,' "I know, I know.. don't go with creepy old men, carry mace at all times, and wear a condom. You've told me that, like, a million times." 'I have not done such a thing! Lies! Slander!' Jakob chuckles, sighing gently. "I'm gonna miss you guys. I'll be sure to visit lots," He perks up and looks around when he notices that the train was starting to slow down. "Mom, I've got to go, I'm almost to my stop," 'Wait, Jakie! Before you go, someone special wants to talk to youu!

_Ugh, she KNOWS I hate that nickname.._

"If you're going to try and guilt me into coming back home with Andy, I will be so disappointed that I might just not come home for Thanksgiving.." Jakob teases good-naturedly.

His mom, Alisa, dramatically layed a hand over her eyes.

'Oh no! Mine own son hath betrayeth me!'

Jakob laughs quietly.

"Alright mom, I really have to go now, I see the station coming up,"

'Okay hun, just remember that I love you, and that I expect a call or text when you get to your apartment."

"_Fine_, mom. I'll talk to you again soon. Love you."

'Love you too, sweetheart. Do Widzenia.'

"Do Widzenia, mamo."

Jakob sighs as he closes his laptop, leaning back into his seat.

Just then, the conductor came on over the PA:

_"Now arriving at: Grand Central Terminal!"_

Jakob takes a deep breath before gathering his things.

_Finally, a fresh start._


End file.
